


bathtime

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Pursuing Happiness [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Stephen Strange is the best big brother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tony is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: All Stephen wanted was to take a shower and daydream about his boyfriend.He got ambushed instead.
Relationships: Donna Strange & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Victor Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Pursuing Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfan47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfan47/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is an outtake I wrote for Pursuing Happiness! Special thanks to Dragon because she gave me the inspo. This is for you <3

* * *

Coming home from Tony’s house still made him feel euphoric and sort of giddy. He couldn't believe he was newly mated to someone so kind and smart and so easy to devote himself to. He was lucky, so lucky. And he knew it. He supposed he knew the second he saw Tony that the man would change his life forever, but he couldn't have hoped for this. In fact, he'd actively tried not to.

He said hello to his parents, got in his two hours of piano practice, and then finally moved into the shower, letting himself relax before bed.

He pulled a towel off the rack in the hall closet, and grabbed his pajamas which now consisted of one of Tony’s band teeshirts and some fluffy pants, and then headed into the shower.

The shower warmed up thankfully fairly quickly, so even though it only took a moment for him to strip and another couple of seconds for him to gather his toothbrush and facial wash from the medicine cabinet, there was already steam building on the mirror.

Sighing into the heat, he allowed his muscles to relax, closing his eyes as water sluiced over his head and face. He looked down at the spots forming on his hip and smiled before reaching for his shampoo and dumping some into his palm. He washed his hair carefully, luxuriating in the bubbles as they slid all over his neck and hands, down his arms. Boy, he was in a mood. Tony did that to him, he guessed. He was just… happy.

He was about to wash the shampoo out of his hair when he felt a gust of cold air. “hEY!”

“STEEEEEPHYYYY!”

“Stephy we wanna shower too!”

“Yeah! Can we shower with you?!”

“Yeah! Can we?”

“Stephy please?”

“What the f—NO! GET OUT! I’M _NAKED!”_ he shrieked, his eyes flying open as he doubled over instinctively to cover his stuff. He spied his precious little siblings, four-year-old Victor and six-year-old Donna. Victor was already ready for his bath, stripped down to his underwear, and Donna sported all of her clothes but a pink shower cap decorated with duckies and a shower poof in one hand.

“How in the world did you even get in here?! The door is locked.”

“I don’t know!”

“Vic opened it!”

“Did not!”

“Okay well get out!” Stephen was struggling. The unfortunate side effect of this whole situation was that he never washed the shampoo out of his hair and now it was getting in his eyes. He gave up on his privacy and dignity in front of his little siblings in favor of rinsing his face. He did yank the shower curtain shut, though.

“Aww—”

“Stephy please?!”

Stephen huffed. “I’ll give you a bath after, I promise. Okay?”

“YAAAYYYY!”

“THANK YOU STEPHY!”

“YAY STEPHY!”

“Now please get out,” Stephen whimpered, hoping he was heard over their excited cheers.

After a few beats of silence, “but the door is locked!”

Stephen huffed. Giving up on his relaxing shower, he scrubbed himself and washed his face quickly, deciding to brush his teeth later. He turned off the water and reached for his towel, wrapping it around his waist before stepping out. He _unlocked_ the door and shooed them out so he could at least get on his boxer briefs and then toweled his hair dry before going to his room to wear a shirt. He decided against wearing his pajamas, staring at them forlornly. They’d get wet the second Vic was in the vicinity of the bathroom, anyway. 

His phone rang. “Hey, _tesoro._ Busy?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Uh, my siblings were jealous of my shower and now they need one too.”

Tony cackled. “How did that happen?”

“I was _in_ the shower,” Stephen grumbled. “And they opened the door.”

Tony laughed harder.

“The door was locked! I didn’t think I would get ambushed!” Stephen mumbled. “It’s fine, they’re--I love them. They’re little shits but I love them.”

“And they love you,” Tony says, still laughing. “I can’t wait to see you be a parent someday.”

Stephen turns pink. “Really?”

“Yes. You’ll be amazing, like you’ve always been.”

Stephen smiled. He had fun with his siblings during their bath times, too, dreaming about his own family with his mate, with his _Tony._

Yeah, the euphoria was still there. He didn’t think it would go away any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out Pursuing Happiness which is ongoing now and let us know what other outtakes you'd like to see! 
> 
> much love!
> 
> <3Daisy


End file.
